


First morning with you

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth just got married next morning Byleth wakes up and admires her husband





	First morning with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i was really tired so it's not beta tested I just had to write something it's really short but sometimes you just need something short and sweet I might write or draw modern au dimileth sometime

Byleth woke up besides her newly wed husband with his arms around her waist, smiling she still couldn't believe they got married yesterday. She a ex mercenary is now the wife to the king of Fearghus. Softly cupping her husband's cheeks, smiling how handsome he is. Dimitri' golden hair reaches to down to his shoulders some strands of hair in his face. He had taken off his eyepatch last night a scar on went over his eyelid. 

Last night she got to see his blind eye once again, Dimitri mostly wore the eyepatch for accessory back in the war, but now he mostly wore it because he didn't want to scare anyone with the scar and his blind eye.

Dimitri called his scar nasty but Byleth found it beautiful, tip of her fingers softly stroke his scar over the eyelid, leaning in she kissed it softly before softly kissing his nose smiling. tracing her hands slowly on her husband's chest, going over all his scars. Dimitri claimed they were ugly and nasty especially his eye but they were all pretty in her eyes.

"Beloved? a muffled voice said

Byleth looks up to her husband seems like Dimitri just woke up his tired eyes stares at her, blinking a few times pulling her closer.

"Morning" she hums

Dimitri is so adorable when he's sleepy laying her head on her husband's chest whispering "Love you"

He kisses her on the lips softly replying "Love you too my beloved, now go back to sleep" pulling her closer to him "We are on our honeymoon no need to be awake so early…..." 

Dimitri takes short pause before a tired smirk lays on his face "Unless you want to repeat last night events"

Byleth feels her face flare up in embarrassment quickly hiding into her husband chest "No let's sleep I'm still tired from last night"

A tired snicker and a hum comes from her husband "Good now sleep"

Byleth pouts she will remember this teasing for another time, snuggling into Dimitri both of them fall asleep in seconds.


End file.
